


Belief

by coaldustcanary



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/pseuds/coaldustcanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a question that needed to be asked.</p><p>A witch and her Muggle lover have an important conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic, one of several short pieces originally posted on now-defunct LJ communities, archived here for posterity!

"I want to show you something," she breathed against his lips, kissing him softly.

His brow furrowed as she rose from the bed, her bare skin colored with candlelight. He watched her, still awed, even now, after so long.

She produced a slender length of honey-colored wood from her shoulderbag, raising it before her carefully, her eyes searching his.

"Do you believe in magic, dearest?" The tip of her wand drew a silver rune, hanging it in the air, a delicate ornament.

She need not have asked. Didn't she love him? That was magic enough for him to believe in.


End file.
